In relation to the technical field of the present invention, Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration including an input unit that receives an image of a subject imaged by an imaging unit and a projecting unit that projects a first image according to a position (or a position of a hand of the subject) of the subject imaged by the imaging unit in order to provide a projection device convenient for the user. For example, a technique of projecting a pointer onto a screen according to a position of a hand of a subject is described.